We Aren't The Same
by Hachimenroppi's Secret Desire
Summary: Izaya x Roppi/Izoppi/ Smut. Sequel to: Aren't We The Same? Roppi returns due to feeling guilty about attacking Izaya. However, things get a bit steamier than expected.


_Izaya x Roppi Sequel to "Aren't we The Same?" Filled with guilt, Roppi returns back to the scene of the crime to apologize; but things get a bit more steamy than expected._

* * *

_Non relation_

* * *

-Roppi will mention Izaya saving him from an assaulter. Based on the RP's between me and Izaya Mun; there had been an assaulter that the Mun helped me rid of.

* * *

After the night Roppi came breaking in to his apartment and attacked him for not really being dead… Maybe also a little bit of taunting.

Izaya tried patching himself up a little but ended up dragging himself over to Shinra's apartment for help and then back home where he would lay low for a couple of days while he recovered.

It was night three and Izaya was still feeling the dull, throbbing pain from the wound inflicted by Roppi. The informant didn't manage to get much sleep since the incident but tonight he managed to get some sleep.

Not a lot of good that would do him as he was woken up by the feeling of Roppi crawling in to bed with him, "Sick little freak, coming to lay with me while I'm weak?" he still managed to joke with Roppi despite his condition.

Roppi opened his mouth, but shut it tightly.

"I felt bad." He breathed, his eyes soft. "I hate feeling bad." he had to find a way to rid the guilt. He hated guilt, and it clawed at him…

Roppi gave a gentle pout, "You can punish me anyway you want."

…..His entire face flushed as he realized how..wrong that sounded.

"You were guilty so you came to hug it better?"

Izaya knew very well that he deserved it, he deserved every hit that anyone could lay on him and he was more than willing to accept that being stabbed was his own fault. Izaya knew that he should have been smarter than to actually verbally implant the idea in the mind of someone like Roppi.

There were so many ways he could punish Roppi if he was asking for it though; kick him out, refuse to forgive him, cut him back, devise another game to mess with Roppi's head.

The informants forehead burned slightly as he thought about it, he couldn't do any of that right now… He wasn't feeling up to the game.

Izaya closed his eyes and spoke softly, "Why are you guilty? I deserved it…"

"Izaya, I may hate. But it doesn't mean I can't care." And he meant it. Sitting upwards, the misanthrope calmly stroked Izaya's hair back. Motherly affection, which sickened him but he had too. It felt only right to nurture someone he hurt.

"I feel guilty because it's..humane." Roppi hissed, eyes gentle. "I'm willing to offer anything to help you feel better. Except of your job." That seemed fit, correct?

There was a sudden need to keep his eyes shut now, he didn't want to look at Roppi because the affection frustrated him, he wanted to trust Roppi but given everything he's done. How could he trust anyone when he's hurt so many people?

Not that he felt any remorse.

Trust wasn't something he could give so freely when he played the games he played.

Roppi's touch almost hurt but he hid it pretty well.

"So you hate me… But you care." It seemed like it was hard for him to understand but honestly, he kind of knew the feeling. Opening his eyes, he turned his head to Roppi and reached up to grab his shirt, pulling him down and kissing him for the third time since they met. It was soft, thankful. Forgiving.

"Humans are such interesting creatures…"

Again. Another kiss, perhaps the third since they've ever meet?

But this time Roppi sighed and kissed back. Everything about it seemed so gentle, and when they pulled away, Roppi laughed lightly.

"I forget you think above us all. Sorta cute," he admits, shrugging. His hand pulled from Izaya's hair, "I guess I care because you have sadly, always been apart of my life since middleschool and I thank you."

Not of all it had been hell, he had gotten respect and it rocked. "Izaya….you can trust me, I know it's a..idea you really hate but, you really can. I cannot judge you as my own life is hell; but to be honest.."

Would he regret this? "I trusted you as soon as you saved me from being assaulted."

Cute.

That's the first time anyone's ever referred to his complex as that and so many people hated and feared him for it. It was hard to understand Roppi and how he could sit here and open himself up like this.

Izaya frowned, and looked off to the side for a moment, contemplating whether any of this was a good idea. Changing wasn't something Izaya planned to do any time soon and there were a lot more games he wanted to play with Roppi.

"Tch… You should know that it's a bad idea to trust me"

"You should know it's a bad idea to piss me off." Roppi responded, indicating Izaya's shoulder. "Besides, I'm not afraid of death. If gang members or the yakuza come knocking at my door for killing you, oh well. Life sucks enough anyways."

Roppi became silent afterwards. Looking downwards at his palm, and staring at his wrist in thought before he finally said, "and stop kissing me you damn freak. Sheesh, I get enough from strangers, I don't need you adding to it." Though, he doesn't actually mind the kisses as long as he is warned..

He really hated his anxiety.

Izaya sighed when Roppi pointed to his shoulder, reminding him how he pissed his double off.

"Aww c'mon, Hachin. You know I was only playing with you, right?" Such a condescending tone for him to take, he didn't really take the stab wound too seriously, it was kind of already water under the bridge.

Roppi made the comment about the affection he received from that one stranger that always seemed to catch up to him and part of him felt possessive but he really couldn't help but laugh.

Closing his eyes, he began to speak again, "It's a shame you don't want me to kiss you anymore. You're a good kisser and to be completely honest, I kind of want to kiss you again…"

Roppi tsked, cocking his head to one side. His cheeks were growing warmer, at the idea of Izaya actually wanting to kiss him again.

But, there was fear. Roppi didn't want to develop any feelings for Izaya. He knew how bad it would end up, Izaya probably using and abusing him; then there was the lonely part of him that would happily accept it. That wanted to kiss back, and be…The Roppi that was.

"Don't kiss me randomly. Warn me, always." Roppi found himself saying, straddling Izaya's hips, "don't approach me when I'm in a bad mood. Don't try to approach me period." He lowered his head, lips ghosting over Izaya's. "Okay?" And lightly pressed his mouth onto Izaya's.

_I don't want to regret this. Though, I will. I always will._

Laying under Roppi, Izaya gazed upwards at him like the sudden closeness didn't shock him at all, he simply listened to his double as he laid the rules out on the table.

The first rule was quite agreeable and he was more than capable of being able to make such a request should he ever not feel like keeping tight reins on his desires.

Not approaching Roppi while he was in a bad mood would be slightly more difficult, but do-able… Not that he planned on being so kind. Izaya was provocative by nature and not approaching Roppi, especially when he was mad enough to have fun with, it was asking a little bit too much.

Izaya wouldn't mind stepping up his game and not allowing Roppi to get one of his lucky shots in, he wondered what Roppi's face looked like when he was frustrated.

Not all things went according to plan tonight, though.

Roppi's lips found Izaya's and Izaya found his heart beating slightly faster, and he found that he'd surprised himself with this reaction. Did he want this affection from Roppi? Yes, of course! He wanted to loved, to be worshiped. He needed his humans to need him.

Izaya reached up and placed his hand on Roppi's cheek, letting himself skip taking a breath as he kissed Roppi back, forgetting to ask permission. Izaya couldn't help himself, he wanted more and he needed this affection… Probably just as much as Roppi. Not that either of them would ever admit to that.

_Please don't read me…_

There was a moment of hesitation. As Izaya kissed back, and a hand cupped his cheek. Roppi felt entirely nervous for the situation.

_It's only now. It won't change anything._

_…But if it does.._

Pushing those thoughts away, the misanthrope applied more pressure towards the kiss, and gripped the front of Izaya's shirt. It wouldn't do any good if he grabbed onto the informants bad shoulder.

Normally being the dominant upon this situations, Roppi was at a predicament. Izaya, no doubt, was anything but submissive, however, since the informant wasn't making any moves, Roppi would start.

He gently bit down on Izaya's bottom lip, and pulled away for a air, his eyes half shut, examining the other; and smiling softly. "You're cute, you know that~?" he teased, before kissing Izaya once more.

The situation felt comfortable to Izaya who would make sure this didn't change anything between them. He would never give up his play rights for Roppi's sake… Not that his games were TOO life threatening to Roppi… Despite having received horrible abuse from those who Izaya crossed paths with.

The light was green, it was painfully obvious in the way Roppi kissed him, the way he bit his lip. The way he breathed.

Izaya melted in to the kiss and found a way to roll them over while Roppi was lost in the kiss. It was typical of Izaya to want to be on top, especially with Roppi. Oh how he wanted to be given that control.

"I know" he laughed softly and pressed his lips against Roppi's again, all his weight shifted on his good arm as he unknowingly began to grind against his adorable double while he was caught up in the moment.

_Give in to me. I'm not like them._

The position changed. Warmth spread throughout his body, and his cheeks grew hot once more. He could feel his lower regions reacting to the change; to losing his dominance.

Roppi could never get flustered so fast…

"Ah—" Roppi gasped, covering his mouth as he pulled from the kiss. He disliked being loud, it showed a side he intensely disliked.

Eyes widening as he was continuously grounded into, Roppi would never admit how bad he craved Izaya that moment in time. Lifting his hips to meet the informants, a soft, shaky moan leaving his lips. "I-Izaya.." He breathed, "d-don't stop." He needed this. Roppi wanted it.

_Show me you can take control of someone who hates you._

There was payback to be had for the scars that Roppi left on Izaya's skin, each cut that had yet to heal. Izaya wanted to mark Roppi just as much as Roppi managed to mark him, unfortunately he didn't have a blade on him right now.

No matter. Izaya kissed down the side of Roppi's mouth, down past his jaw and finally a final kiss planted against the doubles neck before he bit at Roppi's throat and sucked softly at the skin between his teeth.

His look alike was giving in and it excited Izaya more by the second, he could feel Roppi's body reacting underneath him, he could feel the need in the way he moved and he could hear it in his voice.

"Don't worry… I wont" he reassured Roppi with a smirk as his hands reached down to start working on the disposal of both their clothes.

Roppi had trained himself, from all the sexual assaults and abuse he's gotten from humans he hated, not to moan or reveal any sort of liking—because he never had.

_I don't understand why I want him so bad. T_ilting his head back as Izaya most definitely probably bruised, the misanthrope bit his tongue to keep from gasping out in pleasure. He'd already asked Izaya not to stop..

The clothing—it was leaving, and Roppi helped slowly, unsure of what was coming up. Because Roppi didn't like the idea of Izaya climbing atop if him and screwing him; though he really did want it to happen, it was just the particular position that sent Roppi back into dark mindsets.

"Izaya.." He panted, trembling slightly, "I can't…" This was quite embarrassing, wasn't it? To ruin the moment? "If we have sex; no doubt we are..I really cannot stand…being on my back." He stated this firmly, and yet, his voice wavered and cheeks flushed as he shrunk down.

_So find a new position, you bastard._

A smirk found it's way on to the tricksters face as per usual and he moved back in to the crook of Roppi's neck, if only to keep Roppi from feeling awkward about having to ask if they could change position. Planting soft kisses and pleasurable love bites randomly from Roppi's neck to his shoulder.

Izaya was far from bossy or demanding in the way he dominated his lovers. It wasn't something to be forced, but instead something to be enjoyed… Like art or food.

His methods required patience, skill, and coaxing.

After giving him one last love bite, he mumbled in to Roppi's neck, "Turn around" he purred before rolling off of Roppi, allowing him to move in to whatever position he wished.

_You better be comfortable when I take over completely…_

Glaring, Roppi gave a gentle pout. Knowing full well he would have hickies; and knowing if he wasn't lucky, someone might question him.

Turning, Roppi covered his mouth with a trembling hand. When the fuck have I ever let someone so easily top me?

Because it was Izaya. And the informant had managed to prove countless times he deserved to be dominant.

Biting his lip, Roppi resisted the urge to curl up and becomes unresponsive—he was that flustered and embarrassed with the situation; but his body was yearning for the others.

And it was rather pleasant to want this.

Once Roppi made himself comfortable on his side, Izaya wiggled over, pressing himself against Roppi and offering his fingers to Roppi, brushing them over his doubles lips, "I don't have any lube and you don't want this to hurt… Do you?" He whispered huskily before blowing cool air over Roppi's ear. All just to tease Roppi.

There was no part of this that Izaya didn't enjoy so far.

Although he missed feeling how eager Roppi was to have this, he couldn't help but wonder how long Roppi had been wanting this if he was giving in so easily… Not that it bothered Izaya, his shoulder was still quite sore and overpowering Roppi would prove to be both tedious and humiliating.

Ignoring the urge to bite down at Izaya's fingers, the male sighed and muttered something as he took the fingers into his mouth.

If Izaya hadn't bothered for any sort of lube, of course Roppi would've reacted negatively. He had experience there, and right now he was more content with the idea he wasn't forcing himself to enjoy this.

But why? Roppi knew he would never admit he slept with the informant after this. Still, it nagged at him how he was so easily doing this.

I don't feel bad for him.. Roppi confirmed. Whatever it was, Roppi hated and silently thanks.

Overall, he was getting laid.

Pulling his fingers from Roppi's mouth and reaching down to press his fingers inside Roppi slowly. Nothing brought Izaya more pleasure than the opportunity he got to tease his double in a situation like this. To really play with him right now was so enticing but honestly, Izaya felt himself wanting it just as badly.

As for blackmail material, this was Izaya's private life as well and he was just as guilty for this one as Roppi was. Besides, everyone had their private sex life, right? It wouldn't be the biggest deal in the world if he kept this one to himself.

He proceeded to finger Roppi, massaging him from the inside and enjoying any sound or movement he earned from Roppi.

"Let me know when you've had enough, Ha-chin~" he spoke softly, he definitely had thing under control from where he was.

"You—-" Biting down on his hand, Roppi resisted the urge to moan loudly.

Piece of shit, needs to die. Roppi gasped, each stroke inside of him sent warmth flooding throughout his body.

It was just for tonight—there would be no sleeping around with this man. Ever. Not until Roppi was aware of where they stood on the relationship line.

But Izaya was so fucking good at this— Cursing gently, Roppi released a shaky moan, and clenched his eyes shut, "Fucking hate you…" He breathed, "stop teasing."

It was a slow enough start for both of them and Izaya was definitely pleased with his own actions, soon he could drop his act and just do whatever he was feeling… Not yet though, not until he was inside.

Every sound that came from Roppi made things hotter and Izaya only teased because he wanted to enjoy that, in case it really was just a one time thing. Honestly he regretted that he couldn't top Roppi properly right now but it didn't mean he wouldn't make the most of this anyway.

He didn't need to be on top to maintain his control…

Then Roppi had to go and say it, Izaya didn't usually care for hate. It was something he was used to and he tolerated it fairly easily but there was just something about hearing Roppi say it the way he did while they were about to do this.

It was by far the most exciting thing about this yet.

Izaya felt a light blush rise to his own cheeks and he was grateful that Roppi couldn't see him right now. Withdrawing his fingers from Roppi, he took his own member and positioned himself at Roppi's entrance. After all, neither of them were in the most patient mood.

"Are you sure?" he muttered, feeling himself how worked up he was. What a ridiculously stupid question for Izaya to ask, still he had to make sure.

"…" Roppi inhaled slowly. Exhaled. Patience, he told himself.

This man needs to get slapped across his fucking face. "yes, Orihara I am sure, if I wasn't, I wouldn't be doing this in the first damn place." He hissed out.

He really did hate this man; and it made Roppi entirely giddy for some strange reason. He exhaled slowly,relaxing himself to prepare for the upcoming penetration.

Obviously Izaya was taking his sweet time and going at a painfully slow pace and he enjoyed feeling and hearing how Roppi was for this but he wouldn't be too evil or cruel or whatever you would call it. It's not like he felt like he could hold back much longer anymore anyway.

After guiding himself to his doubles entrance, he slowly pushed his hips forward against Roppi's. Placing his hand on the younger males waist as he penetrated him.

Izaya let out a hot sigh that Roppi could feel on the back of his neck. He had to admit to himself, he hated that he could barely control himself.

"Roppi… How much do you hate me?" he muttered.

He recoiled at the sigh, his breathing hitched as he was penetrated.

How much did he hate Izaya? Oh. The hatred exceeded so many levels.

"I hate you more than you love your humans." Teeth gritted, the male continued, "enough to want to strangle you in your sleep, far more than how much Shizuo hates you. I told you, you are the worst human to ever live." Roppi snapped, hands clutching the sheet.

But even more. He hated Izaya with a burning passion. He wanted Izaya to die. Any thought of the informant was one of plotting murder or simply his utter disgust.

With his free hand he tangled his fingers in to Roppis hair and pulled back lightly, he wouldn't let Roppi pull away, but he almost did let him slip. Izaya himself was getting quite worked up and he hated it.

Izaya slid his hand over to Roppi's stomach out of reflex, insurance to make sure he wouldn't try to leave him. The action wasn't so much forceful as it was insecure.

He had to bite his tongue in an attempt to keep himself from moaning, but he forced himself to relax and leaned in to kiss at the skin of Roppi's neck, "More than Shizu-chan?" he breathed, unable to hide how flustered that made him.

"What passionate hatred…" he began to thrust in and out slowly, making sure Roppi could get use to this first.

Passionate? Roppi wanted to laugh. The hand on his stomach caused a smirk to grace his features.

"ooh~ Izaya~" Pushing back against the thrusts, the younger male grinned darkly.

"Don't be gentle. You hate me, don't you?" He lowered his voice, "don't hold back, Iza-kun."

There was more that he wanted to say. Shizuo never got this far, idiot..

The only reason Izaya moved so carefully was because he knew about what Roppi had gone through and although he was known to fuck anyone and everyone who crossed his path, he wanted to enjoy doing something like this with Roppi.

And he wanted Roppi to love this too.

Whether it was hatred or lust or love or whatever. It didn't matter.

Izaya groaned softly over how receptive and willing Roppi was but he managed to hold it together. It was another green light, so he slid his hand down Roppi's stomach and wrapped his fingers around Roppi's cock. Pulling his hair back harder, he thrust forward harder and licked over his doubles neck, practically purring his next words, "Fine by me, Hachin."

Hissing at the neck pulling, Roppi could feel anger pooling in his veins.

To feel Izaya touching him—he was disgusted. Even so, it was oh so pleasant…

Biting his lip, Roppi merely continued to meet Izaya's thrusts, trying not to moan-to groan.

"O-of course Izaya~" He breathed.

By the end of this night, Roppi would be sure this would be the last time he interacted with Izaya—no more.

"Hah—You really are..a sick fuck.."

"Nngh…" Izaya let out a quiet grunt every so often as he continued pushing and pulling himself against Roppi. His movements would progress from slow to semi-fast paced and he would switch gradually.

Izaya leaned in to the crook of his neck and proceeded to kiss and to bite him, while his hand worked at caressing and rubbing him in time with his thrusts.

Roppi was his now and he would waste no time taking him, all of him.

Izaya failed to hold back and let a soft, shaky moan escape him, "Says the one letting me do this."

"I-fucking hate you so mu-much….." Roppi hissed, face flushed.

His eyes shut, lips parted as he finally released a moan, allowing the informant to kiss at his neck. I'm going to have hickies...fucker.

A particular thrust within the misanthrope caused a sharp inhale; eyes to flutter open. "I-Izaya!"

Did he really the just moan the informants name?

How wonderful it would have been to wrap his hand around the doubles neck and to really feel his pulse, to feel his blood course through his veins. To feel his heart beat rise and fall all by his own doing.

Unfortunately, his other two hands were quite preoccupied and Izaya wasn't about to stop. No matter, he could feel Roppi's pulse with each kiss he planted on his neck, even if it was only slight.

Heat pulsated through his own body from the venom in those words, I fucking hate you so much.

Though hearing him call his name caused quite a release of endorphins, and he released the small piece of skin that he was holding between his teeth while manipulating as many of Roppi's senses as he could, slowly leading him in to overdrive.

"H-hate me… All you want" he breathed, reassuringly. His thrusts dying back down to a slow grind once again.

"Haa—"

It was infuriating. Izaya was touching everywhere—even inside him in places no one was allowed.

Hatred. Was this all just hate? Roppi had heard of hate sex, never indulged in it due to…hating everyone.

Pushing back to meet each of Izaya's indecisive thrusts within him, The misanthrope honestly hated to admit the pooling heat that built up was not his ultimate hatred for the informant, but an upcoming orgasm.

"Ahh—!" His breathing hitched, a hand dug into Izaya's arm. What to do? He was being pushed into and then stroked—far to much for his body..

He was close-and how much he hate it.

Frustration bubbled beneath the surface because Izaya wanted to be on top, he didn't hate Roppi but it frustrated him that Roppi hated him. It was frustrating and hot and confusing. Izaya so wished he could roll Roppi to his stomach and fuck him in to the bed but he couldn't do such a thing properly with his injury.

This wasn't exactly hate sex to Izaya though because he was restraining himself, there was a lot he didn't want Roppi to see just yet.

Though he would sink his teeth in to Roppi's neck, working hard at pleasing Roppi. His hand began to shake, along with the rest of his body the harder he tried, but he still stroked Roppi in his hand and he shut his eyes tight.

This was all about possession for him, he didn't care what Roppi felt for him as long as it was for him… By him.

"Roppi… Come…" he demanded as he continued to grind in to the younger one.

"Aa—! Nnng!" Gasping, Roppi did as told—for once. Clamping his mouth shut, Roppi trembled as he came, eyes wide in slight shock and embarrassment. He had enjoyed it.

He pressed back against the informant, "I hate yo-you.." He panted.

Hearing Roppi climax and feeling his body tense up brought quite a bit of ecstasy to Izaya himself and he couldn't but hit his own peak. Izaya bit his bottom lip and exhaled shakily, moaning as he came inside his beautiful double, "f-fuck. Roppi"

It took a minute for Izaya to get his breath back, but once he did he buried his face in to the back of Roppi's neck and fell asleep.

Mother fucking son of a bitch… Grimacing as Izaya came into him and..fell the fuck to sleep, Roppi shifted, moving so Izaya's now limp dick slid out of him. And other things.

The pain that followed caused a sharp intake of breath. "Oh..that hurt…" He glared down at the informant. Pisses me off! I came to apologize. Not get my ass fucked!

Huffing, he slowly dressed and grinned. Oh well..

* * *

Roppi, dressed in his own fur coat, button up tee and jeans tucked in combat boots, droppe a bag of ootoro on Izaya's stomach, saying; "Wake up, Orihara!"

He roughly shoved him, "we need to talk!"

Sleeping sweetly and soundly, he attempted to grab a hold of Roppi as he squirmed out of the informants grip before he failed and ended up dinging his fingers in to the pillow Roppi laid his head on during their time together instead.

Izaya growled as he was so rudely woken up. To think a guy could sleep peacefully after a good lay! Sitting up and rubbing his head, glaring at Roppi and rubbing his head, "What the fuck…"

He sighed and lowered his voice, "I mean, what do you wanna talk about, sweetie?" he teased Roppi.

Even when he was half conscious he couldn't shut his mouth.

"Well, babe. I got something to say. One~!" Roppi held up one finger, "thanks for the sex! It was great. I mean, wow~ Izaya you really know how to work with wounds!" He held up another finger, "secondly, I appreciate your care. I really do! It's so sickly cliche."

"Lastly," Roppi shoved his hands into his coat pockets, rocking on his heels. "Guess what?! I'm moving! Far far, away from you! My mother thought it'll be great to move in closer to me, that or you can take any bullshit excuse, I really decided to move away." Roppi cocked his head to one side, smiling.

A turn around in the male's personality. "Ah! I had fun! Lots of fun, sick fun. Don't feel bad, the sex was great too. Never had hate sex~!" Roppi turned, waving a hand; "fare thee well! always remember I hate you more than life itself!"

And he was gone.

Leaving a slightly confused Izaya, rubbing his head and grumbling, "that wasn't exactly hate sex in my books.."


End file.
